Shock indicators are devices that may be applied to other devices within any of a variety of different industries. Shock indicators are useful in detecting significant vibration or mechanical shock experienced by an associated device such as an electronic device, including hand held electronic devices. Cellular phones, personal digital assistants, hand held computers, battery chargers, small electric appliances, digital cameras (e.g., video and still cameras) are exemplary of devices that may be used in association with a shock indicator. Shock indicators may be placed on the electronic device in a suitable manner, either on the outer surfaces of the device or on an internal surface such as adjacent electronic components within the device, in the battery compartment or the like. If the electronic device experiences a severe shock as may occur if the device is dropped onto a hard surface from a significant height, the shock indicator should be activated to thereafter indicate the occurrence of the shock. Such information could be useful to a manufacturer and/or a service organization charged with repair or replacement of the device.
The vibration or shock history of an electronic device can be important. For example, recent developments in electronic equipment and components have provided a technological revolution in display technology. Previous monochrome displays made of polymeric film and the like have been relatively forgiving when mistreated or otherwise subjected to conditions of extreme handling (e.g., dropping or other shock inducing events). More recent developments in color displays have not yet evolved to such a level of durability. Many color systems still require glass panels which may be damaged when dropped or otherwise subjected to a shock force.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a shock indicator that can be affixed to or otherwise associated with a device, such as an electronic device including a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant, a hand held computer and the like. It would be especially desirable to provide such a shock indicator device in a construction that allows for activation of the indicator when an associated apparatus or device experiences a significant shock event, regardless of the direction of the force.